Balthazar Picsou
Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) est un canard anthropomorphe Glaswegian de l’univers des canards Disney. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans le Four Color Comics #178, Christmas on Bear Mountain ''écrite et dessinée par le scénariste-dessinateur Carl Barks et publiée en Décembre 1947 par Dell Comics aux Etats-Unis. En France, c'est sous le nom d'Oncle Harpagon qu'il apparît pour la première fois dans l'histoire ''Donald et le secret du Donjon ''de Carl Barks publiée en Juillet 1949 dans ''Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney n°15''.'' Il est l’oncle de Donald Duck , l’homme le plus riche du monde et est réputé pour son avarice. Naissance Un chant de Noël thumb|218px|Dessin de Barks représentant Picsou et ScroogeLe personnage de Balthazar Picsou est directement inspiré d’Ebenezer Scrooge créé par Charles Dickens dans'' "Un chant de Noël" ("A Christmas Carol") . En effet, comme son homonyme de conte, Balthazar Picsou est cruellement avare. Ebenezer est un vieil homme égoïste. Il n’a aucun cœur et déteste Noël. Son nom (Scrooge), sera le prénom anglais de Picsou (''Scrooge McDuck). Ce nom est utilisé dans la langue anglaise pour définir une personne qui se plaint toujours, ce qui définit bien Ebenezer Scrooge… et Picsou. Sous la plume de Barks En décembre 1947, Carl Barks écrit "Noël sur le Mont Ours" ("Christmas on Bear Mountain"). Dans cette histoire de Donald Duck, il fait intervenir un vieux canard prétendant être l’oncle de Donald Duck. Son apparence peut avoir été fondée sur un canard anthropomorphe écossais sans nom lui ressemblant énormément et issu du court métrage The Spirit of '43.thumb|left|224px|La canard de "The Spirit of '43" Dans Christmas on Bear Mountain ''Picsou était barbu, riche, vieux, portait des lunettes et habitait seul dans un immense manoir.'' Ses pensées misantrophes dans cette première histoire étaient très prononcées : il déclare "I'm different ! Everybody hates me and I hate everybody !" se traduisant par "Je suis différent ! Tout le monde me déteste et je déteste tout le monde". Barks déclara plus tard : "Scrooge in "Christmas on Bear Mountain" was only my first idea of a rich, old uncle. I had made him too old and too weak. I discovered later on that I had to make him more active. I could not make an old guy like that do the things I wanted him to do" se traduisant par : "Picsou de "Noël sur le Mont Ours" était seulement ma première idée d'un vieil oncle riche. Je l'avait fait trop vieux et trop faible. Je découvris plus tard que je devais le rendre plus actif. Je ne pouvais pas faire à un vieux bonhomme comme ça toutes les choses que je voulais lui faire faire." thumb|158px|Picsou dans "Noël sur le Mont Ours" Barks prétendit qu'à l'origine, Picsou devait être un personnage occasionnel mais il a ensuite trouvé que Picsou (et sa fortune) pourraient être d'excellents thèmes pour de futures histoires. Barks continua à développer le caractère de Picsou au cours des 4 prochaines années. Lors de sa deuxième parution dans Le secret du vieux château (première publication en juin 1948 aux Etats-Unis), Picsou embaucha ses neveux pour rechercher un trésor de famille caché dans le Manoir des McPicsou, construit dans le Dismal Downs au milieu de Rannoch Moor. "Relations Foxy", publiée pour la première fois en novembre 1948 aux Etats-Unis, est la première histoire où Picsou a été appellé par son titre et slogan "le canard le plus riche du monde". Naissance fictive Le premier enfant d'Edith O’Drake et Fergus McPicsou est nommé Balthazar McPicsou. Il naît en 1867 à Glasgow en Écosse. Il aura deux sœurs, Mathilda et Hortense McPicsou. Hortense étant la mère de Donald Duck. Évolution thumb|304px|Les premières versions de Picsou D’abord présenté comme personnage occasionnel, Picsou deviendra vite un personnage secondaire avant d’être une figure majeure de l'univers des canards Disney. Dans "Le secret de la licorne" ("Trail of the Unicorn" en VO) de Barks, publiée en février 1950, est introduit le zoo privé de Picsou. Un de ses pilotes avait réussi à photographier la dernière licorne en vie, qui vivait dans la partie Indienne de l' Himalaya. Picsou offrira une récompense pour la personne qui en ramènerait une pour sa collection d'animaux. C'est aussi l'histoire qui introduit l'avion privé de Picsou. Barks établira plus tard Picsou comme un aviateur expérimenté. Différents caractères lui seront affublés.Peu après la création des Rapetou, Carl Barks lui donne un coffre fort géant contenant en moyenne 300 m d’argent liquide. D’autres méchants que les Rapetou tourneront autour de lui comme la maléfique magicienne Miss Tick, l’infernal rival africain Archibald Gripsou ou même un autre rival, l’américain Crésus Flairsou. Des magazines seront créés à son nom comme « Uncle Scrooge » aux États-Unis en 1952, qui est le premier magazine du monde dédié au personnage de Picsou, ou Picsou Magazine en France créé en mars 1972. Nom Son nom est tiré de celui d’Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre Un chant de Noël). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. En France, il fut d’abord nommé Oncle Harpagon, pour ses similitudes avec le personnage de Molière . Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer Picsou » ou « Oncle Edgard ». Noms à l'étranger *Allemagne : Dagobert Duck *Amérique latine : Rico McPato *Arabie saoudite : عم دهب (Amm Dahab : « Oncle Or ») *Belgique : Oncle Jérémie McDuck/Oncle Picsou *Brésil : Tio Patinhas *Danemark : Joakim von And *Espagne : Tío Gilito *Esperanto : Skruĝo MakAnaso *États-Unis/Royaume-Uni : Scrooge McDuck *Finlande : Roope Ankka *France : Oncle Harpagon/Oncle Edgar/Balthazar Picsou *Grèce : Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ (Skroutz Mak Dak) *Hongrie : Dagobert McCsip *Islande : Jóakim Aðalönd *Italie : Paperon de' Paperoni *Japon : スクルージ・マクダック (Sukurūji・MakuDakku) *Norvège : Skrue McDuck/Onkel Skrue *Pays-Bas : Dagobert Duck / Oom Dagobert *Pologne : Sknerus McKwacz *Portugal : Tio Patinhas/Patinhas Mc Pato *Russie: Скрудж МакДак (Skrudj MakDak) *Suède : Joakim von Anka *Turquie : Varyemez Amca La Jeunesse de Picsou Dans "Noël sur le Mont Ours", Picsou découvre Donald Duck en train de dormir avec un ours et déclare : « James, je viens de voir les canards les plus courageux du monde ! Et mon neveu est le plus brave d’entre tous ! ». Cette déclaration montre qu’il aime le courage, ce qui témoigne peut être d’anciennes aventures. Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans l'histoire de Barks "Bombie le zombie" ("Voodoo Hoodoo" en VO). On apprend que Foola Zoola , un vieux sorcier africain et chef Vaudou, avait maudit Picsou, pour se venger de la destruction de son village et de la prise de ses terres par Picsou. Il admi à ses neveux qu'il avait du utiliser des armes pour chasser la tribue de leurs terres, afin d'y établir une plantation de caoutchouc. L'événement avait été situé en 1879 par Carl Barks mais fut déplacé en 1909 par Don Rosa pour l'adapter à sa biographie. On découvre aussi que Bombie le zombie , le coeur de la malédiction de Foola Zoola, aurait cherché Picsou pendant des décénies avant d'atteindre Donaldville . Barks a expliqué le zombie comme une personne vivante qui n'a jamais disparue, mais en quelque sorte sous l'influence d'un sorcier. Bien que quelques scènes de l'histoire ont été conçues comme une parodie du film de Bela Lugosi "White Zombie" l'histoire est la première à ne pas se concentrer sur le passé de Picsou car elle touche aussi les plus sombres aspects de sa personnalité. Beaucoup d'éléments de la jeunesse de Picsou sont éparpillés dans les histoires où il apparait. Différents auteurs disséminent ces éléments, souvent présentés sous forme de flashback. [[Fichier:Jeunesse.jpg|thumb|Couverture d'un album de La Jeunesse de Picsou paru en France]]Keno Don Rosa est le seul auteur a avoir créé une biographie solide au milliardaire. Elle est nommée La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Time of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de 12 épisodes reçu un Will Eisner Award en 1995. La plupart des flashbacks, racontent la vie de Picsou lors de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike. L'Écosse natale Picsou naît en 1867 à Glasgow, en Écosse. Avec ses parents, ses deux petites sœurs et son oncle, il habite une maison dans le centre-ville de Glasgow. Il a passé cette période de sa vie dans la misère, mais en compagnie de sa famille. Dix ans après sa naissance, il commence à travailler, d'abord en cirant les chaussures des passants (il gagnera ainsi son sou fétiche), puis en vendant du bois et de la tourbe. Il aura vite assez d'argent pour racheter le manoir de ses ancêtres. Les McPicsou s'installeront dans le manoir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Picsou économisera alors de l'argent pour partir en Amérique, retrouver un oncle perdu. Le roi du Mississippi (1880-1882) Picsou part en Amérique retrouver son oncle, John McPicsou, capitaine d'un bateau à vapeur sur le Mississipi. Il va, après avoir essuyé une attaque des pères des Rapetou, récupérer ce vapeur. Il fera ensuite occasionnellement des courses contres les Rapetou. Buck Picsou des Badlands (1882) En 1882, après que les Rapetou ont explosé le bateau à vapeur de Picsou, ce dernier décida de partir en train (avec les économies qu'il s'est fait en travaillant sur le Wabash Cannonball) vers l'Ouest. Dans ce train, il fit notamment la connaissance d'un vieil homme prétendant ramener des œufs carrés (en référence à l'histoire de Carl Barks : Perdus dans les Andes !, sortie en 1949). Le train est ensuite attaqué par la bande des frères James. En les mettant en fuite, Picsou tombe du train et deviendra par la suite gardien de troupeau pour un écossais, Murdo Mac Kenzie. Lors de cette grande traversée à travers le Dakota, Picsou fera la connaissance d'un jeune homme avec de grandes ambitions politiques : Théodore Roosvelt. Le cow-boy capitaine du Cutty Sark (1883) Durant l'année 1883, Picsou devient matelot sur le plus grand voilier de tous les temps : le Cutty Sark, qui effectue un voyage entre le Montana et Java (dans le Pacifique). Il monta à bord en Australie pour franchir le détroit de la Sonde. Lors de cette aventure, Picsou assistera le 27 août 1883 à l'une des plus grande explosion de l'histoire : l'éruption du Krakatoa, et vécu par la même occasion, une de ses histoires les plus incroyables. L'aventurier de la colline de cuivre (1884-1885) A partir de 1884, Picsou arrive enfin au Montana où il compte devenir prospecteur d'or ou d'argent. Mais il ne trouve que du cuivre qui pour lui est sans valeur. Sa découverte prend une autre tournure quand il apprend que, grâce au progrès technologique, les fils électriques sont constitués de cuivre. Picsou va alors tout faire pour garder sa mine et faire fructifier son filon, notamment grâce a Howard Flairsou (ancien prospecteur qui fit fortune durant la ruée vers l'or de 1849 et père de Crésus Flairsou) et grâce à la loi. Mais le clan Mc Picsou, subissant une grave crise financière, il finira malgré tout par accepter un chèque de $ de la part du propriétaire de la mine de cuivre d'Anaconda Hill, pour rentrer en Écosse. Il s'aperçoit alors que le propriétaire de la mine n'est autre que Flairsou. Ce dernier s'amuse à aider Picsou dans le but de faire un trou dans l'héritage de son fils. Le nouveau maître du manoir Mc Picsou (1885) Avec le chèque en poche, Picsou rentre au château des Mc Picsou qui s'apprête à être saisi par les Biskerville. Après avoir gagné un duel contre l'un d'entre eux, il encaisse le chèque et sauve le château. La terreur du Transvaal (1887-1889) Attiré par l'or, Picsou décide d'aller faire fortune en Afrique du Sud. Dès son arrivée, il sauve la vie à un inconnu (Gripsou). Ce dernier, se faisant passer pour un ami, vole Picsou durant son sommeil. Cela a pour effet de mettre Picsou dans une colère monstrueuse qui va tout faire pour le retrouver. Après avoir survécu dans la savane et après avoir dompté un lion, Picsou se dirige vers la ville. Il retrouve Gripsou et se venge en l'humiliant devant tout le monde et en le livrant à la police. Mais coté prospection, ça n'allait pas fort et Picsou décida de partir pour de nouvelles aventures. Le prospecteur de Pizen Bluff (1890) Après sa mésaventure, Picsou repartit en Amérique, plus précisément à Pizen Bluff en Arizona. Il a connaissance du fait que le spectacle de Buffalo Bill passe dans le coin avec John Mc Picsou, le Roi du Mississippi. Picsou s'y rend donc et retrouve son oncle ainsi que Buffalo Bill qu'il avait déjà rencontré lorsqu'il était gardien de troupeau. Mais les Daltons volent la paye de la troupe et un petit groupe composé des personnage de la troupe de Buffalo Bill ainsi que de Picsou part à leur recherche. Les Daltons se réfugient à Pizen Bluff (qui entre temps est devenue une ville fantôme à cause d'une nouvelle ruée vers lors plus au Nord). Le petit groupe finit par capturer les Daltons (en grande partie grâce à Picsou). Picsou resta dans les environs jusqu'en 1893 pour chercher de l'or. Mais il ne trouva que de minuscules pépites. Il décida alors de partir en Australie car il avait entendu parler d'or à Kalgoorlie. Le rêveur du Never Never (1893-1896) En Australie, Picsou traversa le pays à poche de kangourou mais arriva trop tard pour réclamer sa part à la mine. Dans le désert, il sauva un sorcier aborigène d'un bandit. Pour le remercier, l'aborigène lui laissa visiter la galerie où il se rendait en plein milieu de ce désert. Dans cette galerie repose une énorme opale, mais celui-ci est volé par le bandit. Picsou et l'aborigène arrivent à sortir de la grotte. Picsou promet au sorcier qu'il rattrapera le voleur et qu'il remettra l'opale en place. Chose qu'il fit après avoir survécu à une immense vague inondant le désert entier. Après avoir remis l'opale en place et retrouvé le sorcier aborigène, Picsou décida de partir pour le Yukon. L'empereur du Klondike (1896-1897) Picsou arrive en Alaska pour faire fortune. Il emprunte de l'argent à Soapy Slick pour pouvoir s'acheter un équipement de prospecteur et commence son expédition comme des milliers d'autres prospecteurs qui espèrent devenir riche. Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers le Sud, Picsou décide d'aller seul vers le Nord, vers la vallée de l'agonie blanche. Picsou y découvre une vallée magnifique encore inexplorée par l'homme et où tous les animaux possèdent des traces d'or. Il s'y installe pendant plusieurs mois mais est obligé de donner une partie de l'or qu'il trouve à Soapy. Durant l'hiver, Picsou se construit un abri, un puits ainsi qu'une écluse qui fonctionnera quand le printemps arrivera. En effet, Picsou trouve pas mal de petites pépites d'or et prend la décision d'aller déposer son titre de propriété à Dawson . Mais en repartant, il se fit assommer par Soapy qui l'enchaina dans son bateau et récupéra le titre de propriété de Picsou. Picsou entra dans une immense colère et détruisit le bateau de Soapy et apporta ce dernier au poste de police montée. Un jour, en voulant faire fuir les prospecteurs qui essayent de profiter de son terrain, Picsou tomba sur un caillou bien plus lourd que la normale. Il le soupçonna d'être de l'or et quand il le rinça, il découvrit une énorme pépite d'or massif : il était devenu riche ! La prisonnière de la vallée de l'agonie blanche (1898) Après avoir trouvé sa pépite œuf d'oie, Picsou vient en ville et se fait droguer par Goldie, qui lui vole son or. Picsou récupère sa pépite et oblige Goldie de venir travailler à la mine avec lui pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point le travail d'un prospecteur est dur. Les deux cœurs du Yukon (1898) C'est la famine à Dawson et en plus ses habitants détestent Picsou car il est devenu riche. Ils essayent de le faire mettre en prison avec l'aide de la police montée canadienne. Si il va en prison, Picsou perdra ses droits sur sa concession, c'est pour cela qu'il essaye de fuir la police. Le milliardaire des landes perdues (1898-1902) Picsou gagna son premier million et devint homme d'affaire après avoir acheté la banque de Whitehorse . Devenu millionnaire, Picsou entreprit dans tous les domaines (compagnie maritime, scierie…) et il décida de rentrer en Écosse . Mais à son arrivée, il fut mal accueilli par les habitants du village, qui considèrent que Picsou est un nouveau riche et qu'il n'a pas à revenir ici. Picsou essaie alors de leur prouver le contraire en participant aux jeux des Highland , jeux qui regroupent des sports locaux. Malheureusement, Picsou n'a pas beaucoup de chance. Il décide de partir avec ses sœurs en Amérique, sur une colline qu'il a acheté à Jules Ecoutum . À la fin de l'histoire, juste lors de leur départ, Fergus McPicsou décède. L'envahisseur de Fort Donaldville (1902) Arrivé en Amérique avec Hortense et Mathilda, Picsou entreprend de construire son empire financier. Il fait tout d'abord la connaissance de grand-mère Donald et de sa famille en bas de la colline Kilmull rebaptisée Killmotor). Quand il prend possession de son terrain, il déloge les Castors Juniors qui y étaient et commence à entreposer ses 8 tonneaux pleins de pièces. Mais les Rapetou les attaquent, de même que l'armée des États-Unis. Picsou, grâce au fort et surtout grâce à Hortense, parvient à mettre en déroute l'armée et s'apprête à affronter son commandant, le président des USA : Théodore Roosvelt . Quand Picsou et Roosvelt (qui s'étaient rencontré dans le Dakota en 1882) se rendent comptent de la situation, ils entreprennent de se raconter mutuellement ce qui leur ai arrivé durant tout ce temps. Picsou finira par construire son célèbre coffre tandis que les habitants commencent à s'installer au pied du coffre, en fondant Donaldville . Bâtisseur de l'empire du Calisota (1903-1930) Pendant près de 30 ans, Picsou va sillonner le globe pour s'enrichir en vivant de nombreuses aventures comme : * être le 1 homme à atteindre le pôle nord ; * chercher des épaves aux caraïbes ; * commercer en Asie en échappant aux bandits de Bagdad ; * être dresseur de cormorans pour pêcher des perles dans le Pacifique ; * échanger des chevaux contre la pierre précieuse la plus rare du monde (le rubis à rayure) ; * voyager sur le Titanic. Malheureusement, avant cela, Picsou commis son seul acte malhonnête à l'égard d'un village vaudou, en le détruisant. Pour se venger, le sorcier du village jeta un sort à un zombie pour qu'il suive Picsou durant l'éternité. Finalement, c'est après 27 ans d'absence que Picsou rentra chez lui, à Donaldville. Accueilli comme un héros, il rentre directement à son coffre et ne prête même pas attention à la petite réception organisée par ses sœurs. Hortense laisse 2 minutes à Picsou pour s'excuser sans quoi il ne les reverra plus jamais, ce qu'il faillit faire avant de découvrir qu'il était devenu l'homme le plus riche du monde. Le sou fétiche thumb|left|160px|Sou fétiche Le sou fétiche ou sou n 1 est la première pièce que Picsou ait gagné. C'est un dime américain de 1875. Picsou la gagna en cirant les chaussures de Burt le cantonnier en 1877 à Glasgow. À cette époque, il vivait à Glasgow et une pièce Américaine n'avait aucune valeur. Il la garda en se jurant de ne plus jamais se faire escroquer. Dans une histoire de Don Rosa, on apprend que cette pièce fut donnée par Howard Flairsou , père de Crésus Flairsou , à Mathilda Picsou . Cette pièce fut créée en 1953 par Carl Barks dans "Prévention sûreté !" ("The Round Money Bin") ''. Elle est directement liée à la fortune de Picsou, soit par la chance, soit par le travail selon certains auteurs. thumb|left|600px|Picsou gagnant son sou fétiche Dans beaucoup d'histoires, cette pièce est considérée comme un porte bonheur, le sou «fétiche ». Il met souvent en scène la sorcière italienne Miss Tick. Elle a besoin du sou pour le faire fondre dans le Vésuve et fabriquer un talisman lui donnant le pouvoir de Midas : transformer en or tout ce qu'elle touche. Fortune La somme des richesses du Picsou est très contreversée. Selon ''The Second Richest Duck de Barks, et comme le fait remarquer un article du Times, Picsou possède un multiplujillion, neuf obsquatumatillion, 623 dollars et 62 cents. Dans l'épisode Liquid Assets de La Bande à Picsou, Fenton Crackshell, (le comptable de Picsou) estime la fortune contenue dans le coffre à 607 tillons, 386 zillions, 947 trillon''s'', 522 milliards de dollars et 36 cents. Dans La Jeunesse de Picsou ''de Don Rosa, sa fortune monte à 5 ''multiplujillions, 9 impossibidillon, sept'' fantasticatrillion'' de dollars et 16 cents. En 2007, Forbes a évalué sa fortune plus modestement, à 33,5 milliards de dollarsVoir l'article sur le site de [http://www.forbes.com/2010/04/13/scrooge-mcduck-bio-opinions-fictional-15-10-scrooge.html Forbes]. Un site web, en utilisant le volume du coffre comme base à calculé qu'il pourrait contenir plus de 27 milliards de dollars. Barks lui-même a dit que sa fortune est de 5 milliards de quintiplitillon, unptuplatillon, multuplatillon, impossibidillon, fantasticatrillon ''de dollars. Coffre Picsou est l'homme le plus riche du monde. Il entrepose ses premiers gains dans un building cubique nommé «le coffre » installé sur la colline Killmotor. 300 m d'argent liquide y sont entreposés ainsi que des pierres précieuses et des trésors inestimables. Pour plus d'informations, voir l'article dédié au coffre de Picsou. Trésors Il ramène un grand nombre de trésors de ses aventures dont certains ont une valeur inestimable. * ''La toison d'or : Picsou ramène la toison d'or de Colchide après avoir fait fuir les Harpies et endormi le dragon. Il s'en fait un manteau mais celui-ci est très froid (À la recherche de la Toison d'or). * La couronne des croisés : Picsou récupère cette couronne aux Caraïbes, là où a échoué le bateau de Christophe Colomb. Mais finalement, il est obligé de la remettre aux Haïtiens car la couronne appartient au gouvernement haïtien (Picsou et la Couronne des Croisés). * Le trésor des Templiers : en découvrant la couronne des croisés, Picsou remarque le tartan des Mc Picsou à l'intérieur de la boite qui la contenait. Il est donc sur la piste d'un nouveau trésor qui lui se trouve au château des Mc Picsou même. Malheureusement, à sa découverte, Picsou ne peut pas tout garder car il ne lui appartient pas (Une lettre de la maison). * La Pierre philosophale : Picsou trouve la pierre qui change le plomb en or dans un labyrinthe près des ruines du palais du roi Minos. Mais celle-ci menace de la changer en or et il est donc obligé de la remettre à M. Mattressface du conseil monétaire international (Picsou et la Pierre philosophale). * La pépite œuf d'oie : c'est la pépite d'or massif que Picsou découvrit lorsqu'il était prospecteur d'or au Klondike et qui le rendit millionnaire (L'Intrus invisible !). * Le Rubis à rayures : il échangea à des bandits des chevaux contre ce rubis. Mais il fut obligé de le céder à un chef d'une tribu sur une île du Pacifique pour qu'un sorcier le débarrasse du zombie envoyé par le sorcier vaudou. Picsou le récupèrera par la suite en le rachetant à son ex-acheteur (le chef de la tribu) puis en le récupérant aux Rapetou qui lui avait volé (Un Rubis pour la haute). * Les lingots d'or du Hollandais volant : ce sont des lingots que Picsou a récupéré dans l'épave du bateau prisonnier depuis 300 ans dans un iceberg (Le Secret du Hollandais volant). * La Couronne de Gengis Khan : les agents de Picsou en Asie trouvèrent cette couronne mais elle fut volée par l'abominable homme des neiges avant qu'elle ne soit ramenée en Amérique. Picsou accompagné de Donald et ses neveux part donc dans l'Himalaya pour la retrouver. Il y parvint en l'échangeant à l'abominable homme des neiges contre une montre sans valeur. Il faut savoir que la couronne de Gengis Khan est l'équivalent asiatique de la couronne des croisés (La Couronne perdue de Gengis Khan). * Le Trésor de Sir Duncan Mc Picsou : Sir Duncan ou l'art de s'emmurer avec son trésor en 1507 (cf Jeunesse de Picsou, épisode 1). Picsou part donc à la recherche d'un des plus grands mystères du château des Mc Picsou et finira par le résoudre malgré un terrible fantôme qui hante le château (Le Secret du vieux château). Habitation Selon Don Rosa, Balthazar Picsou vit actuellement dans son coffre. Au onzième étage se trouvent les appartements privés de Picsou. C'est ici qu'il dort, mange et se lave le soir venu. On y trouve un bureau, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une remise, un pigeonnier, une salle de contrôle des défenses du coffre (alarmes, caméra, détecteur de mouvement…), une entrée secrète menant au coffre à liquidités (qui est en fait un toboggan pour que Picsou commence sa journée par un bain d'argent) et la salle des trophées où se trouve tout les trésors que Picsou a ramené de ses aventures crées par Carl Barks et Don Rosa. Habitations occasionnelles et anciennes *Picsou naît dans une petite maison à Glasgow. C'est là qu'il passera les premières années de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour l'Amérique, retrouver son oncle John. *De 1880 à 1882, on peut supposer qu'il vivait sur le vapeur de son oncle puis le sien. *De 1882 à 1884, il était cow boy et dormait à la belle étoile. *En 1884 il construisit une petite maison transportable. Cette maisonnette fut détruite peu de temps après sa construction. *En 1885, Picsou dut rentrer en Ecosse. Il passera alors quelques jours dans le château de ses ancêtres. *De 1887 à 1897, Picsou adopte de nouveau son style de vie nomade, à la belle étoile, en Afrique puis en Australie. *De 1897 à 1902, lors de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike, il vivra à peu près un mois dans une tente avant de construire une cabane. *En 1902, il retournera dormir deux nuits dans son manoir en Ecosse. *La même année il passera six mois dans le Fort Donaldville en compagnie de ses soeurs avant de construire le coffre. *Il mènera une vie nomade dans plusieurs pays du monde. *Plus tard il achètera un manoir dans lequel il vivra quelques années. Entreprises Zoo privé On a que peu d'informations sur ce zoo. Selon ce que dit Picsou, il y a tous les animaux du monde. Parmi les animaux très rares il y a une licorne, un crocodile sacré et même un dinosaure. Ce zoo est privé et n'est pour Picsou que pur symbole de sa richesse. Autres entreprises diverses *Il possède la banque de Whitehorse. Mines Principaux employés Ennemis Les véritables méchants L d2000-191b.jpg|Les Rapetou (The Beagle Boys en VO).|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Les_Rapetou Miss.jpg|Miss Tick (Magica De Spell en VO).|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Tick Lusene.jpg|Arpène Lucien alias Le Chevalier noir|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Arp%C3%A8ne_Lucien Brutn1.jpg|Les Brutopiens. Les rivaux Ppgripsou.jpg|Archibald Gripsou (Flintheart Glomgold en VO)|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Archibald_Gripsou Pprockerduck03zh8.jpg|Crésus Flairsou (John D. Rockerduck en VO)|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Cr%C3%A9sus_Flairsou Ces deux personnes veulent voir Picsou ruiné et devenir les hommes les plus riches du monde. Picsou en bande dessinée Avec les auteurs Américains Carl Barks Le dessinateur et scénariste Carl Barks dessina les aventures de Donald à partir de 1942. En décembre 1947 dans Le Noël de Donald20,21 (Christmas on Bear Mountain), il décide de lui créer un oncle : Scrooge McDuck, aussi immensément riche et entreprenant que Donald est pauvre et malchanceux. Cette première histoire est suivie rapidement par Donald et le Secret du donjon4 (The Old Castle's Secret). Si la première histoire permet de faire entrer Picsou dans l'univers de Donald en jouant sur le courage du héros, la seconde lui donne une épaisseur qui va garantir son existence. Picsou se voit donner une origine (écossaise) et une histoire familiale avec le château du Clan McPicsou. L'intrigue va devenir un modèle du genre : Picsou part à la quête d'un trésor avec ses neveux et tous ensemble, ils parviennent à résoudre un mystère. Dans les pays lointains, ses aventures sont particulièrement dangereuses et ont inspiré quelques scènes des films de la série Indiana Jones22. Dans les histoires suivantes est mise en avant son avarice, qui se traduit souvent par le misérable salaire de Donald ou l'utilisation de matériel acheté des décennies plus tôt. C'est au début des années 1950 qu'apparaît le gigantesque coffre-fort où il prend des bains d'argent. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure des histoires, ses mauvais côtés sont compensés par un certain paternalisme envers ses petits-neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Retour au Klondike (Back to the Klondike), publié en mars 1953, raconte comment il a fait fortune pendant la ruée vers l'or du Klondike à la fin du xixe siècle. Au cours de cette période, il étrenne une relation amour/haine avec Goldie O'Gilt, propriétaire du Black Jack Saloon de Dawson City24. Barks le dessine jusqu'à sa retraite en 1966. Don Rosa En 1987 avec Le Fils du soleil (The Son of the Sun), un nouveau dessinateur américain, Keno Don Rosa apporte un nouvel angle de travail au personnage de Picsou ainsi qu'à ceux de l'univers de Donaldville. Don Rosa a choisi de considérer seulement les histoires de Barks : toutes les aventures qu'il crée sont liées, inspirées ou poursuivent cet univers. Par rapport aux méchants habituels des histoires d'auteurs européens, Don Rosa préfère ainsi utiliser Archibald Gripsou que Crésus Flairsou. Loin de considérer les personnages de Disney comme des êtres de fiction intemporels, Don Rosa les traite comme des personnages réels mais dessinés sous la forme d'animaux anthropomorphes. Il les situe ainsi dans une chronologie qui place toutes leurs aventures dans les années 1940, 1950 et 1960. Néanmoins, même s'il a fait de Barks sa source principale, Don Rosa a renouvelé le personnage de Picsou sur certains aspects. Certaines aventures éloignent Picsou des secteurs de quêtes au trésor barksien, voir l'univers du Kalevala finlandais dans La Quête du Kalevala. Progressivement, histoire après histoire, et jusqu'à la révélation explicite dans Une lettre de la maison (A Letter from Home) en 2004, Don Rosa a approfondi les sentiments de Picsou, laissant apparaître, au-delà de son avarice et de sa bougonnerie, la solidité du lien familial qui le lie à ses neveux. Don Rosa a obtenu deux Eisner Awards pour ce travail. Dans la branche italienne Le « Picsou » italien s'est développé dès la fin des années 1940, alors même que son caractère n'avait pas été encore entièrement construit et défini par Barks. Guido Martina, le scénariste le plus prolifique de l'époque, en développe une version très personnelle, qui sera souvent reprise par les autres auteurs italiens jusque dans les années 1970 et 1980: Picsou prend souvent la tournure d'un véritable escroc, et se bagarre avec Donald de manière bien plus violente que dans les histoires de Barks25. Cependant, le dessinateur et scénariste italien Romano Scarpa s'écarte petit à petit du Picsou de Martina, dès la fin des années 1950. Il lui a adjoint une amoureuse, Brigitte, que Picsou fuit comme la peste en 1960 et introduit Chris Yéyé (Paperetta Ye-Ye en version italienne), la nièce de Goldie quasiment jamais apparue en France mais très populaire en Italie et au Brésil où elle possède sa propre série, en 1966. Filmographie Picsou dans "La Bande à Picsou" En revanche dans les années 1980, il devient le héros avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou de la série télévisée animée La Bande à Picsou et de son adaptation en long-métrage au cinéma en 1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le trésor de la lampe perdue. Ces productions ajoutent les personnages de Flagada Jones, Zaza et Mamie Baba. Filmographie *1943 : The Spirit of '43 *1955 : The Mickey Mouse March *1967 : Picsou banquier (Scrooge McDuck and Money) *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *1986 : Fou de foot (Sport Goofy in Soccermania *1987 - 1989 : La Bande à Picsou (DuckTales) *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue *1999 : Mickey, il était une fois Noël *1999 - 2000 : Mickey Mouse Works *2001 - 2004 : Disney's tous en boîte *2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël Picsou Balthazar Catégorie:Personnages créés par Barks Catégorie:Gentils